


Let There Be Light - Elementary

by demonshide7



Series: The Gods are Rising (TGAR) [4]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Multi, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonshide7/pseuds/demonshide7
Summary: Changmin discovers something....





	Let There Be Light - Elementary

  
  
~*~*~   
    
Changmin had discovered something interesting in the new house that Mom bought.   
    
“Junsu, come here,” he called.  “I have something to show you.”   
    
Junsu came.   
    
Changmin smiled and said, “Fiat Lux!” and waved his hand.    
    
The light came on suddenly, flooding the semi dark hallway with light.   
    
Junsu’s eyes grew big.   
    
Then he turned tail and screamed, “Mooooommmmm!  Changmin is learning witchcraft!!!!  He’s going to hell, Mom!”   
 


End file.
